christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chad
| conventional_long_name = Republic of Chad | common_name = Chad | image_flag = Flag of Chad.svg | image_coat = Coat of arms of Chad.svg | symbol_type = Coat of arms | image_map = Chad (orthographic projection).svg | national_motto = (French) Unity, Work, Progress | national_anthem = The Chadian Hymn | official_languages = French Arabic | ethnic_groups = Sara 27.7% Arab 12.3% Mayo-Kebbi 11.5% Kanem-Bornou 9% Ouaddai 8.7% Hadjarai 6.7% Tandjile 6.5% Gorane 6.3% Fitri-Batha 4.7% other 6.4% unknown 0.3% | ethnic_groups_year = 1993 | demonym = Chadian | capital = N'Djamena | coordinates = | largest_city = capital | government_type = Presidential republic | leader_title1 = President | leader_title2 = Prime Minister | leader_name1 = Idriss Déby | leader_name2 = Albert Pahimi Padacké | area_rank = 21st | area_km2 = 1,284,000 | area_sq_mi = 495,753 | percent_water = 1.9 | population_estimate = 10,329,208 | population_estimate_rank = 74th | population_estimate_year = 2009 | population_census = 6,279,921 | population_census_year = 1993 | population_density_km2 = 8.0 | population_density_sq_mi = 20.8 | population_density_rank = 212th | GDP_PPP = $18.261 billion | GDP_PPP_year = 2011 | GDP_PPP_per_capita = $1,743 | GDP_nominal = $9.535 billion | GDP_nominal_year = 2011 | GDP_nominal_per_capita = $910 | GDP_PPP_rank = 123rd | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 150th | GDP_nominal_rank = 130th | GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 151st | sovereignty_type = Independence | established_event1 = from France | established_date1 = August 11, 1960 | HDI = 0.328 | HDI_change = increase | HDI_ref = | HDI_rank = 183rd | HDI_year = 2011 | currency = Central African CFA franc | currency_code = XAF | time_zone = WAT | utc_offset = +1 | time_zone_DST = Not observed | utc_offset_DST = +1 | cctld = .td | drives_on = Right | calling_code = 235 }} Chad ( ; , officially called the Republic of Chad), is a landlocked country in Central Africa. The capital is N'Djamena. It was a French colony until 1960. It suffers from poverty, illness, drought, and armed conflicts. In 2011, the population of Chad was 11,525,000. Arabic and French are the official languages. Islam and Christianity are the most widely practiced religions. Geography ]] Chad is the world's 21st-largest country. It is slightly smaller than Peru and slightly larger than South Africa."Chad", The World Factbook."Rank Order – Area" To the north is Libya, to the south is the Central African Republic, to the east is Sudan, and to the west are Cameroon, Nigeria, and Niger. The country's capital is from the nearest seaport Douala, Cameroon."Chad",Encyclopædia Britannica."Chad". United Nations Commission on Human Rights. Due to this distance from the sea and the country's largely desert climate, Chad is sometimes called the "Dead Heart of Africa".D. Botha, "S.H. Frankel" Lake Chad is the largest wetland in Chad and the second largest in Africa. Lake Chad was 7000 years ago. Now it is . Chad's highest peak is the Emi Koussi in the Sahara. The region's tall grasses and large amount of marshes make it good for birds, reptiles, and large mammals. Chad's major rivers are the Chari and Logone. Regions Since February 2008, Chad is divided into 22 regions. Before it was divided into 14 prefectures. The regions are: Batha Chari-Baguirmi Hadjer-Lamis Wadi Fira Bahr el Gazel Borkou Ennedi Guéra Kanem Lac Logone Occidental Logone Oriental Mandoul Mayo-Kebbi Est Mayo-Kebbi Ouest Moyen-Chari Ouaddaï Salamat Sila Tandjilé Tibesti N'Djamena Cities The largest cities in Chad are: #N'Djamena - 704,200 #Moundou - 136,900 #Sarh - 100,100 #Abéché - 72,500 #Kélo - 41,500 #Koumra - 35,400 #Pala - 34,600 #Am Timan - 28,200 #Bongor - 27,100 #Mongo - 27,100 Languages Chad's official languages are Arabic and French, but over 100 languages and dialects are spoken. Due to the important role of Arab traders and merchants, Chadian Arabic has become a lingua franca, a language for all to use. Education Attending primary school is required in Chad, though only about 50% of children attend school. Adult literacy is only 35%. The University of N'Djamena provides higher education. References Other websites * * Category:Chad Category:French-speaking countries Category:Least developed countries Category:Members of the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation Category:1960 establishments in Africa